finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Forum:Fanmade Dissidia/Esterni/Parte 1
Goku Goku, il protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è un personaggio giocabile del conflitto eterno fra gli dei Cosmos e Chaos. Si tratta di una novità, in quanto è il primo guerriero convocato dalla dea dell'armonia che non fa parte del mondo di Final Fantasy; per contro il dio della discordia, appena venuto a conoscenza del nuovo arrivato nelle file nemiche, ha convocato il suo eterno rivale Vegeta. Aspetto Il costume base di Goku, Scuola della tartaruga, è l'abbigliamento classico di Goku per la maggior parte di Dragon Ball Z, comprensivo di una maglietta smanicata blu coperta da una felpa-gilet arancione, dietro cui è stampato un grosso kanji, tenuta ferma da una cintura blu scuro. I pantaloni sono dello stesso colore del gilet. Goku indossa inoltre due polsini blu e stivali neri, entrambi particolarmente pesanti. Il primo costume alternativo, Dragonball GT, è il suo aspetto nella terza parte della saga: questa volta la tunica è di un colore azzurro scuro ed è legata da una cintura bianca, mentre i pantaloni sono gialli. Stivali e polsini sono invariati. Il secondo costume alternativo, Divisa da allenamento, è l'abbigliamento da lui indossato nella saga degli Androidi, durante l'allenamento nella stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo: Goku indossa una calzamaglia blu integrale, coperta da un paio di guanti bianchi e stivali bianchi con punta gialla, ed una corazza pettorale bianca di plastoide flessibile, tenuta su da due cinghie gialle. Il suo terzo costume alternativo è chiamato Divisa di Yardrat, ed è basato sull'aspetto di Goku quando torna dal pianeta Yardrat all'inizio della saga degli androidi: consiste in una divisa bianca con il colletto imbottito e una corazza nera; indossa inoltre dei pantaloni rossi, ma il resto è pressappoco uguale. Il suo cristallo ha l'aspetto della sfera del drago a quattro stelle, unico ricordo di suo nonno Gohan. Il suo clone, Scimmione fasullo, è di colore giallo e rosso. In battaglia Goku è classificato come Guerriero Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. Le sue Kamehameha possono essere caricate, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Goku è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza, ma nonostante abbia buona velocità, l'esecuzione degli attacchi non è altrettanto rapida. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Goku è chiamata Super Saiyan: Goku si trasforma in Super Saiyan, assumendo la tipica capigliatura dorata e sparata in aria. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, e Animo Saiyan, che modifica le statistiche di Goku in modo inversamente proporzionale ai suoi HP, rendendolo molto più potente se vicino alla sconfitta. Goku dispone inoltre di un attacco speciale: premendo R+ , il guerriero Saiyan userà Trasmissione istantanea, teletrasportandosi in un attimo dietro al rivale. Questa mossa ha tuttavia un tempo di recupero di circa un secondo, e non funziona se Goku è impegnato in una caccia o sta attaccando. L'ipermossa EX di Goku è chiamata Sfera Genkidama, dopo l'avvio (dato da un calcio in salto), Goku dirà la frase "Share your energy with me!", tornando momentaneamente in forma normale, e il giocatore dovrà premere a ripetizione il tasto per riempire una barra, e caricare Goku di energia. Se sarà raggiunto un Perfetto!, il guerriero scaglierà un'enorme Genkidama sul rivale, infliggendo danni Audacia, per poi trasformarsi di nuovo in Super Sayan, pronunciare la frase "Hope you come back someday... See you later!" e concludere con un danno PV. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Goku si limiterà a scagliare una Genkidama più piccola causando danni minori. Vegeta Vegeta, antagonista e successivamente co-protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è uno dei guerrieri convocati da Chaos nel corso della guerra contro Cosmos. La sua convocazione deriva dalla chiamata di Goku fra le fila della dea dell'armonia: il dio della discordia decise quindi di chiamare il maggior rivale del nuovo nemico fra i suoi combattenti. É una novità, in quanto non proviene dall'universo di Final Fantasy. Aspetto L'aspetto di Vegeta è basato completamente sul suo abbigliamento durante le saghe di Freezer e degli Androidi: il suo costume base, Divisa da guerriero, è costituita da una calzamaglia integrale blu, con guanti e stivali bianchi (questi ultimi con punta gialla), oltre che una corazza pettorale Saiyan bianca e gialla tenuta su da due cinghie gialle. Il primo costume alternativo, Terrore di Namecc, è uguale al precedente, ma la tuta aderente è di colore nero, e la corazza è leggermente rovinata. Questo costume si rifa al suo aspetto durante l'ultima parte della saga di Freezer. Il secondo costume alternativo, Scouter, è basato sul suo aspetto di quando viene mostrato la prima volta: la tuta è di un blu più chiaro, e la corazza è giallastra; quest'ultima presenta inoltre larghe spalliere arancioni e tre corazze inferiori per proteggere l'inguine e i fianchi. Porta inoltre il caratteristico scouter rileva-forza, di colore verde, sull'occhio sinistro, i suoi capelli sono più tendenti al marrone scuro. Il terso costume alternativo è chiamato Camicia rosa, ed è basato sull'aspetto di Vegeta la prima volta che ritorna sulla Terra prima della saga di Cell: consiste in un paio di pantaloni bianchi, con scarpe da ginnastica nere e una camicia rosa con le maniche rigirate. Dietro la camicia campeggia la scritta BAD MAN. Il suo clone, Principe fasullo, è di colore giallo e rosso. In battaglia Vegeta è classificato come Elite Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. I suoi attacchi di energia possono essere caricati, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Vegeta è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza ma, nonostante abbia statistiche leggermente inferiori a Goku, è più veloce nell'esecuzione degli attacchi. Dispone inoltre di alcune prese che conducono ad attacchi potentissimi. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Vegeta è chiamata Super Vegeta: pronunciando "Feel my wrath!", il principe dei Saiyan si trasforma nella forma di Super Vegeta assunta per combattere gli Androidi, con conseguente aumento della massa muscolare e stadio di Super Saiyan. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, Istinto Saiyan, che raddoppia i danni inflitti se gli HP del guerriero sono al livello critico, e Animo Saiyan, che dimezza i danni da lui subiti nella medesima situazione. L'ipermossa EX di Vegeta è chiamata Lampo finale: dopo l'avvio (dato da un pugno allo stomaco), Vegeta sferrerà al rivale una combo che gli infliggerà danni Audacia, quindi gli mostrerà i pugni, per poi aprirli a palmo in avanti ed allargare le braccia; compariranno due sfere luminose al loro interno. A questo punto si dovrà inserire correttamente un codice di cinque tasti: in caso di Perfetto!, Vegeta riunirà le braccia scagliando il devastante Lampo finale al rivale, causando danni Audacia continuati e, alla fine, danni PV. Il tutto accompagnato da un'inquadratura del pianeta Terra, ed un'esplosione su di esso. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Vegeta scaglierà una più debole raffica da entrambe le mani. Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio Auditore è uno dei personaggi esterni ai giochi di Final Fantasy, convocato dalla dea Cosmos per combattere il dio Chaos. Proviene dalla serie di videogiochi Assassin's Creed. Aspetto L'aspetto di Ezio è ispirato a quello del primo videogioco in cui appare, Assassin's Creed 2: indossa un cappuccio bianco che gli copre il viso, sotto il quale si trova una camicia bianca; alla vita porta una vistosa cintura decorata con il simbolo degli Assassini, che riprende la forma stilizzata del cappuccio. Sotto di essa porta dei semplici pantaloni di pelle marrone e degli stivali alti fino al ginocchio. Infine, sulla spalla sinistra è drappeggiata una cappa sempre di pelle con l'interno rosso. Il suo primo costume alternativo si chiama Nobile Fiorentino, esattamente gli abiti che Ezio indossa all'inizio di Assassin's Creed 2: consiste in una semplice camicia bianca con sopra un gilet grigio scuro, pantaloni di pelle neri e stivali alti fino al ginocchio. Non c'è più il cappuccio, e i capelli sono legati in una coda. Il secondo costume alternativo, Altair, ricalca l'aspetto del protagonista del primo Assassin's Creed: la tenuta da assassino è semplificata, formata da una tunica lunga bianca e un cappuccio. Intorno alla vita è legata una fascia rossa, e sopra di essa una grossa cintura con i foderi dei pugnali da lancio. Il terzo costume, acquistabile come DLC, Assassino moderno,lo vede nei panni di Desmond, il suo successore dei giorni nostri: indossa una semplice felpa bianca con l'interno rosso con sotto una t-shirt nera, uno zainetto a tracolla nero e dei jeans tra l'azzurro e il grigio. Intorno al braccio destro ha un tatuaggio tribale, a simboleggiare il bracciale della lama celata. Il suo clone, Spettro incappucciato, è di colore bianco. In battaglia Ezio è classificato come Maestro Assassino: i suoi attacchi Audacia sono prevalentemente a medio/corto raggio, veloci e precisi, mentre alcuni di quelli PV sono a lungo raggio ma più lenti. Dopo le parate, Ezio può eseguire rapidi contrattacchi, che uniti alle tecniche d'attacco possono portare a combo efficaci. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Ezio si chiama Armatura Antica: Ezio cambia armatura, sostituendola con l'Armatura di Altair, più decorata e sui toni del nero, ottenibile nel gioco originale. Le abilità che assume nella modalità sono Rigene, che comporta in un recupero dei PV e Fratellanza, che aumenta le abilità di forza e velocità. La sua ipermossa EX si chiama Requiescat in pace: Apparirà una barra divisa in sei parti, e bisognerà premere il tasto X ripetutamente in modo da farla caricare. Terminata questa fase, Ezio alzerà al cielo una sfera dorata, la Mela dell'Eden, e si sdoppierà in tanti cloni quante le divisioni raggiunte. Ognuno di essi colpirà a turno l'avversario ed infine Ezio punterà la pistola nascosta e sparerà al bersaglio, recitando poi le parole: “Requiescat in Pace” Maia Maia, protagonista del videogame di ruolo Summoner 2, è una dei guerrieri convocati dalla dea dell'armonia, Cosmos, nella guerra eterna contro il dio della discordia, Chaos. Sotto molti aspetti, Maia è un'eccezione alla regola: primo, è stata convocata insieme all'intero suo palazzo, dove di norma esercita il potere di regina di Halassar. Secondo, è la reincarnazione di una dea del suo mondo, Laharah, motivo per cui Cosmos la tratta quasi come una sua pari, e molti guerrieri di Chaos mirano ad eliminare la giovane regina per prima. Aspetto Il costume base di Maia, Regina di Halassar, è interamente basato sul suo aspetto standard, senza alcun equipaggiamento: consiste in un leggero top rosso, coperto da un'armatura giallo chiaro che lascia scoperto il seno. La corazza ha inoltre due larghe spalliere, e le braccia sono coperte da due copri-braccia blu scuro lunghi fino alla spalla, con l'avambraccio protetto da una piastra metallica; sull'avambraccio sinistro è presente inoltre un piccolo scudo. Maia porta anche dei pantaloni dello stesso colore del top, con fianchi coperti da altre piastre di metallo, con attaccati due lunghi veli pendenti fino ai piedi, coperti da copri-gamba blu scuro. Sopra degli stivali neri, Maia porta delle alte ghette metalliche giallo chiaro; completa il tutto una collana decorata ed un collare di metallo. Il primo costume alternativo, Equipaggiamento di Galdyr, la vede con indosso uno dei set di equipaggiamento del gioco: nel complesso è simile all'originale, ma stavolta l'armatura ed i gambali sono integri, e non si limitano a coprire i fianchi e le spalle, e tutte le parti metalliche sono d'oro. Il secondo costume alternativo, Equipaggiamento Munari, la ritrae con un altro dei set di equipaggiamento disponibili: si differenzia da quello di Galdyr per il colore blu acqua (essendo i Munari una razza di uomini anfibi), con alcune parti viola qua e là. Un terzo costume alternativo, Crepuscolo, scaricabile tramite DLC, consiste in un ulteriore set di equipaggiamento, ossia quello acquistabile nel regno del Crepuscolo, ambiente del gioco d'origine: l'armatura è ancora integrale, ma i gambali lasciano di nuovo il posto alle piastre copri-fianchi, ed il tutto è di color fucsia, più alcune parti di violetto leggermente più scuro. Il suo clone, Regina effimera, è di colore bianco. In battaglia Maia è classificata come Evocatrice guerriera, anche se il suo concetto di evocazione è radicalmente diverso dal solito. La regina, infatti, si TRASFORMA nelle creature che invoca, esattamente come nel gioco originale, ed utilizza i loro attacchi migliori; la trasformazione dura giusto il tempo dell'attacco PV, poi Maia ritorna normale. Tutti gli attacchi di Maia sono veloci e potenti, ed uniscono magie di fuoco, evocazioni e colpi di spada sferrati con maestria; lo svantaggio è che purtroppo non coprono, generalmente, un raggio ampio. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Maia è chiamata Maestria: in questa forma, Maia cambia equipaggiamento, ottenendo la sua arma finale, la spada di Ghitiran (uguale alla spada normale, ma dorata), e cambia armature, indossando il set più potente del gioco (il set Supremo). Le abilità assunte in questa modalità sono Fuoco riflesso, che infligge automaticamente alcuni danni Audacia ai nemici mentre attaccano Maia, e Offensiva/Difensiva, che permette di assumere alcuni "status alterati" speciali, alternabili in modo ciclico premendo R+ . *Stato normale: statistiche invariate. *Offensiva: attacco aumentato e difesa leggermente diminuita. *Difensiva: difesa aumentata ed attacco leggermente diminuito. L'ipermossa EX di Maia è chiamata A Goddess' Reborn: dopo l'inizio, ovvero un paio di fendenti, la regina solleverà la spada al cielo, che si illuminerà di bagliori di luce. In questa fase, il giocatore dovrà riempire due barre, una a destra ed una a sinistra, premendo continuamente L ed R . In caso di Perfetto!, Maia attaccherà il rivale assumendo tutte e quattro le sue forme evocate di base, una alla volta (Sangue: colpo di mazza; Albero: magie varie; Sabbia: artigliate; Occhio: raggio laser) e concluderà evocando la Tredicesima, che colpirà più volte il rivale e lo trapasserà , avvolgendolo in un'esplosione di fiamme. In caso di ipermossa incompleta, Maia attaccherà con meno evocazioni, ma userà comunque l'attacco finale. Freezer Freezer, guerriero proveniente dal manga Dragonball esattamente come Vegeta e Goku, è uno dei guerrieri convocati dal dio Chaos nella guerra eterna contro la dea dell'armonia Cosmos. L'extraterrestre figlio di re Cold presenta molte somiglianze (ed anche una certa compatibilità di carattere) con l'Imperatore, in quanto il suo carattere mellifluo e malvagio, nonchè la sua ambizione a diventare imperatore dell'universo, lo accomunano molto al signore di Palamesia. Aspetto Il costume base di Freezer, Corpo perfetto, non è altro che la sua forma finale osservata nel manga e nell'anime, assunta per mettere alle strette Piccolo e Vegeta. L'aspetto è nel complesso molto semplice: Freezer ha la pelle quasi completamente candida, comprese le zampe a tre dita e la lunga coda, eccetto alcune placche di colore viola sul cranio, sulle spalle, sulle unghie, sul petto, sugli avambracci e sui polpacci. Il corpo in sè non è ricco di dettagli: completano però il tutto una serie di linee che demarcano i vari muscoli. Il primo costume alternativo, Corpo rosso, è uguale al costume base, con la differenza che le placche vola sono ora di colore rosso-bordeaux. Si tratta di un recolor presente in diversi videogame della serie Dragonball. Il secondo costume alternativo, Imperatore dell'universo, è la sua forma iniziale, vista la prima volta che Freezer si "presenta al pubblico". L'aspetto è molto più elaborato dei precedenti: la pelle delle braccia e gambe è ora rosa ad anelli con dei bracciali all'altezza di polsi e caviglie; anche la coda e la testa hanno un aspetto simile ma, mentre la coda ha la punta di colore viola. la testa presenta un grosso casco cornuto con una piastra simile a quella della forma perfetta. Il volto ha un aspetto anch'esso rosa striato ma ora Freezer porta uno scouter rosso, mentre sul corpo indossa un'armatura viola con larghi spallacci sotto un costume nero che copre il basso ventre. Il terzo costume alternativo DLC è invece chiamto Mecha Freezer, ed è il suo aspetto dopo la ricostruzione per mano degli scienziati di re Cold, successiva alla sua sconfitta da parte di Goku: la base dell'aspetto è il costume base ma il braccio sinistro, il pettorale destro, la metà destra della testa e la parte dalla vita in giù sono sostituite da protesi meccaniche color nero, marroncino e grigio metallizzato. Il pettorale sinistro presenta inoltre una grossa cicatrice a forma di croce. Il suo clone, Tiranno fasullo, è di colore giallo con le piastre rosse. In battaglia Freezer è classificato come Multi-distruttore: è un personaggio piuttosto versatile, molti dei cui attacchi Audacia dispongono di due animazioni differenti a seconda della distanza di Freezer stesso dall'avversario. In generale le sue tecniche solo veloci e precise, mentre i suoi attacchi PV sono potenti e rapidi, e ciò rende il tiranno del'universo un personaggio di certo molto interessante e per nulla difficile da usare: per contro, le sue statistiche non sono elevate ed i suoi attacchi non vantano un'ampia gamma di effetti aggiuntivi, mentre dalla distanza possono essere evitati più facilmente. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Freezer è chiamata Lunga attesa per 100%, e consiste nella completa liberazione dei poteri stessi del tiranno, eseguita per contrastare Goku nella forma di Super Saiyan. Il costume base si trasforma solamente aumentando di molto la massa muscolare, sollevando soprattutto le spalle, e facendo comparire varie vene in evidenza lungo il corpo; la modalità EX del primo costume alternativo è identica, eccetto le piastre che rimangono color bordeaux. Il secondo costume alternativo, invece, fa assumere a Freezer una versione ridotta in altezza della sua seconda trasformazione: l'armatura scompare e lascia il posto alla pelle candida con una piastra viola in mezzo, mentre il collo è ancora di colore rosa e le corna sono incurvate all'insù. Il terzo costume alternativo, invece, riprende l'aumento di massa muscolare in modo del tutto identico ai primi due: si tratta di un aspetto completamente originale. Le abilità assunte da Freezer in questa fase sono Rigene, comune a tutti, Aura dell'Imperatore, che gli dona un'aura violacea che, apparendo mentre esegue una qualsiasi mossa, lo immunizza dagli attacchi magici più deboli, e per finire Supporto di re Cold, che aumenta la potenza dei suoi attacchi. L'ipermossa EX di Freezer è chiamata Vendetta dell'Imperatore, nome proveniente dal capitolo Tenkaichi 2 della serie di videogiochi: l'ipermossa inizierà con un colpo di coda da parte del tiranno e proseguirà con una serie di colpi fisici che infliggeranno danni Audacia, durante i quali il giocatore dovrà premere a ripetizione un tasto casuale della croce simbolica per riempire una barra, che cambierà con uno casuale della croce direzionale una volta riempitasi per metà. In caso di Perfetto! Freezer si solleverà in volo e, urlando "I'll destroy this planet!", caricherà la devastante Sfera letale 100% con entrambe le mani e la lancerà al rivale, che tenterà inutilmente di fermarla con le mani e ne verrà completamente avvolto in un'esplosione che ne danneggerà Audacia e PV. In caso contrario, Freezer caricherà una semplice Sfera letale con una mano e la lancerà al rivale esclamando "You make a lovely fly away.", infliggendo molti meno danni Audacia prima del danno PV.